


a kairos moment

by lemon_verbena



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena
Summary: “I love you,” she whispered in the dark.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	a kairos moment

He’d remembered to buy chocolates (peanut-butter-centered) and flowers (tulips) but the thing that lit up Robin’s face that Valentine’s was him pulling out her chair at the hole-in-the-wall Chinese place they went for dinner.

“You remembered?” she said.

“Of course,” he replied. 

They’d eaten here after a case, and he’d placed his hand on hers on the table, and that had been a kairos moment.

So he bought her Chinese and took her home and ate her out until his mouth went numb. 

“I love you,” she whispered in the dark.

“I love you too,” he said, and meant it.


End file.
